The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘INCALTRSUN’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform, vigorous, freely-branching and early-flowering Calibrachoa plants with large attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany in December, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number Ca12-3602-64, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number Ca12-3606-90, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and first selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in June, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany since June, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.